This Is Us
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: House thinks about Cuddy and how he wants to tell her his true feelings. One-shot songfic HUDDY. Song This Is Us by The Backstreet Boys.


I'm trying to get inspired for my other fics so I wrote a song fic. I hope you like it.

The song is This is us by The Backstreet Boys.

.

_Got a million reasons to run and hide  
I don't blame you for being scared (for being scared, no)_

I finally asked you to be in a relationship with me.

But I know, you have a millions reasons to run and hide.

So many times, because of me, you've cried.

I've caused you so much pain.

It's like there's nothing more to gain.

_About a novel long, all the pain that I've caused you  
Baby Im fully aware (Im fully aware)_

There's no end, to the suffering that I've put you through.

I'm fully aware.

I want you to know that I truly care.

To forget you, I'd never dare.

Without you, my heart is bare.

_If I could change the stories ending to me and you  
Dont know the meaning of pretending what to do  
_

If I could change, so that it would be a happy ending, I would.

I didn't pretend to like you; I want to tell you how I feel.

I really should.

_I could be the one  
Give you all my love  
Forget what I have done to you  
I'm here now_

I could be the one in your life.

I'd give you my love, if only I knew how.

It's unfair to you, I'm fully aware.

When you leave, it's like you've taken all the air.

_  
Open up to me  
Love will set you free  
If ever you believe it  
Please believe in me_

I want you to tell me how you feel about me.

I should too, I must agree.

When you're talking to me, you're the only one I see.

I need you to believe in me,

When I say I'm not the one I want to be.

_This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is love  
This is love  
Let the world know, baby This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is love  
This is love  
Let the world know, baby  
This is us  
_

I can't forget 'us'.

It was love and to me it still is.

I want to show you by giving you a kiss.

You and I were purely bliss.

When I'm all alone, it's true, you're the only one I miss.

_I know everything isn't meant to last  
Box up all those photographs  
You're moving on (yeah)  
I could flip back over that hour glass  
And refill the better half (the better half)_

Everything ends some day, because it wasn't meant to last.

All there's left is imprisoned in those photographs.

I don't want to put them away, I'm afraid that what we had will be blown away.

I never want to get up, too scared that you might be moving on, afraid that it might be today.

I want more time. Delay what I've done wrong.

But it's already been too long.

If I could, I'd flip back that hour glass and refill the better half.

_  
And it's a miracle how broken hearts can mend  
Won't you dry up all those tear drops and start again  
_

My heart has been ripped apart, but when I'm beside you, it tends to mend.

I see a tear fall from your face, I want to wipe them away, and do the same with this game.

I want to start all over again.

And this time, I promise, I won't screw it up.

_I could be the one  
Give you all my love  
Forget what he has done to you  
I'm here now  
Open up to me  
Love will set you free  
If ever you believe it  
Please believe in me  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is love  
This is love  
Let the world know baby  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is love  
This is love  
Let the world know baby  
This is us  
_

I want to let the world know that you are in my heart, forever.

And all I want is for us to be together.

I want to pick you up; you're as light as a feather.

Your skin is as soft as leather.

My love for you is no error.

_If I could show you there's no risk of being left alone  
Would you let your past go  
I'll take it slow  
Cause there's no need to rush when I know_

I promise I won't let you be alone,__maybe that way you'll let go of the past

And finally forgive me.

I want this to last, that's why I'm taking it slow.

I want you to glow.

There's no need to rush when I know that you love me.__

I could be the one  
Give you all my love  
Forget what he has done to you  
I'm here now  
Open up to me  
Love will set you free  
If ever you believe it  
Please believe in me  


You already have my heart; I need to tell you the truth.

I want to soothe you.

I want you to love me, as much as I love you.

_  
_This is us  
_This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is love  
This is love  
Let the world know baby  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is us  
This is love  
This is love  
Let the world know baby  
This is us_

This is us and I will let the world know about us.

Because I ain't hiding my love, no more.

The end.

.

I hope you liked this song fic, I'd love to have your opinions on it. Please review :D


End file.
